


Чай после долгой игры

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия появлялся из темноты постепенно, словно слоями. По крайней мере, так показалось Киёши. На самом деле, понятно было, что Ханамия медленно вышел из тени, которую отбрасывала стена соседнего дома, но капитан Кирисаки ничего не мог делать просто, как обычный среднестатистический человек. Потому что таким не являлся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ханамия появлялся из темноты постепенно, словно слоями. По крайней мере, так показалось Киёши. На самом деле, понятно было, что Ханамия медленно вышел из тени, которую отбрасывала стена соседнего дома, но капитан Кирисаки ничего не мог делать просто, как обычный среднестатистический человек. Потому что таким не являлся.  
Киёши почти не удивился. Может, потому что был слегка пьян и находился в благодушном настроении. До этой минуты. А, может из-за того, что всегда подсознательно ждал его в любой момент. Макото Ханамия приучил Киёши к собранности и вечному ожиданию.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Ханамия? – устало спросил Киёши, смиряясь с тем, что настроение ему все-таки испортили. Качественно и основательно, одним своим появлением. – Почему я встречаю тебя ночью возле моего дома?  
Киёши неосознанно притронулся к покалеченной ноге, и этот жест не укрылся от нежданного собеседника. Лицо Ханамии исказилось в издевательской ухмылке, и Киёши сглотнул, чувствуя, как из глубины души поднимается знакомое ощущение. Смесь желания и ненависти. Очень похоже на человека, который это ощущение вызывал. Киёши, как ни странно, любил это чувство, поскольку испытывал его крайне редко – в окружающем его личном пространстве не было тех людей или вещей, которые будили бы в нем такое сильное отторжение. Соответственно, ненависть была редкой гостьей в списке собственных эмоций и испытывать её было хоть и некомфортно, но интересно. Именно так Киёши объяснял сам себе, почему ему нужно видеть Ханамию, говорить с ним или играть именно против него. Это было противодействие двух принципиально разных подходов к жизни, а Киёши любил убеждать. И Ханамия был действительно сильным противником. А еще он просто нравился Киёши. Смена выражений лица, то, как он кривит губы или почти выплёвывает очередное оскорбление, завуалированное издевательским сочувствием на людях или дышащее неприкрытой издёвкой наедине. Наверное, поэтому они общались часто в последнее время, пока и этого стало не хватать. Киёши думал, что только ему. Но выходило, что не только.  
\- Решил посмотреть, в какое время приходит домой правильный и во всем положительный центровой, - издевки в голосе Ханамии было, к удивлению Киёши намного меньше, чем он ожидал. – Не думай, что я скучал и ждал. Просто хотел проверить кое-что.  
\- Ничего ты не хотел проверить, - тёплое чувство радостного недоверия поднималось откуда-то из глубины души, застревая в горле и мешая говорить. – Ты именно ждал.  
Не стоило говорить эту провокационную фразу, потому что Ханамия сразу воспрял духом, возвращаясь в свой обычный режим общения.  
\- Ага, мечтай, - Киёши казалось, что яд в голосе Ханамии материализуется, отравляя воздух. От него кружилась голова и покалывало в кончиках пальцев. А, может, это все-таки было действие пива, выпитого на дне рождения Куроко. – Просто мимо проходил.  
\- Не оправдывайся, тебе не идет, да и я не настолько глуп, чтобы в это поверить, несмотря на твоё негативное мнение о моих умственных способностях, - Киёши говорил и подходил ближе, делая вид, что не замечает, как Ханамия отступает обратно в тень. Ночной туман и темнота придавали Ханамии сходство с хищной птицей, замерзающей на ветке. Киёши дотронулся до его ладони, мимолётно удивившись тому, что её не отдернули – видимо, Ханамия в самом деле замёрз. Или слишком удивился и потерял бдительность.  
\- Ты не брал трубку две недели, с твоего дня рождения, а сейчас появился, - Киёши уже смелее сжал холодные пальцы в ладони. – А еще говоришь, что поступаешь логично и рассудительно.  
\- Что ты знаешь о моей логике? – высокомерно бросил Ханамия, но, внезапно закашлявшись, ткнулся лбом в чёрное пальто собеседника. Было очень похоже, что случайно, поэтому Киёши не поверил.  
Он не стал терять времени даром и прижал его к себе свободной рукой, обняв за плечи. Ханамия несколько раз вяло дернулся и затих.  
– Ты простудился. Я представить себе не мог, что ты ждёшь меня здесь, - хоть Киёши и говорил негромко, но его голос, отразившись от стены и усиленный эхом, прозвучал оглушительно. Во всяком случае, ему самому так показалось.  
\- Если бы ты знал, как жалко выглядят люди, изрекающие прописные истины. Но ты же не можешь увидеть себя со стороны, бедняжка, - глумливо произнес Ханамия. Его холодные пальцы скользнули по ладони Киёши в карман его пальто.  
\- Наверное,- покладисто кивнул Киёши, обхватывая холодное запястье. – Давай еще побуду предсказуемым занудой и напомню, что телефон потому и называется мобильным, чтобы можно было ответить на звонок в любой момент. И позвонить, кстати, тоже. А не стоять и мёрзнуть в темноте, придумывая сотню смертей, которым ты хотел бы меня предать.  
Ханамия даже не стал отрицать сказанное.  
\- А что, если бы знал - пришел бы? – даже пригревшись в его руках, он оставался самим собой – сломленным, но не побеждённым. А, может, и не сломленным вовсе. – Ты же был на дне рождения у этого вашего…  
Он замолчал, ожидая, что собеседник подхватит разговор.  
\- У Куроко, - радостно подставился Киёши. – Пришел бы. Наши на звонки отвечают, их я могу увидеть в любой момент, в отличие от тебя. Куроко бы точно не обиделся, тем более, там целая толпа собралась. Но везде тебя не хватает.  
\- Ты – полный придурок, - констатировал капитан Кирисаки, не поднимая головы. – Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Это слишком сильно сказано, Ханамия, - нарочито смиренно вздохнул Киёши, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее. – Ты чересчур эмоционально ненавидишь для того, чтобы я мог в это поверить. Да ты и сам…  
Ханамия задрал подбородок, белки глаз сверкнули в темноте, и Киёши сделал единственное, что пришло в голову в такой момент. Губы у Ханамии были твердыми и горячими. Он что-то возмущенно прошипел прямо в губы Киёши, разомкнув их, чем Киёши моментально воспользовался, углубляя поцелуй. Ханамия целовался жадно, захлёбываясь холодным воздухом, и Киёши на миг показалось, что тот умрёт от недостатка кислорода.  
\- Тебе нравится, - не мог удержаться он от комментария. – Ты так дышишь, что у меня встает.  
\- Ты извращенец и бездарный мечтатель, – озлобленно прохрипел Ханамия. - Я простужен, идиот.  
\- Идём ко мне пить чай, - Киёши осторожно потянул Ханамию в сторону дома. – Будем считать, что это высокая температура заставляет тебя действовать так нелогично.  
\- Естественно, - пробормотал Ханамия. – Это всё она. И само собой, к тебе я не пойду.  
\- Поздно, - улыбнулся Киёши, с интересом наблюдая, как подозрительно щурится Ханамия, пытаясь определить, к чему относится сказанное – к времени суток или к невозможности избежать безумного чаепития. – Уже слишком поздно, Ханамия. Чашки чая в моей компании тебе не избежать. Будешь пить, издеваться и разговаривать со мной.  
«И целоваться», - подумал Киёши, но говорить не стал. Это было слишком очевидно.  
Ханамия мученически завел глаза к небу, показывая своё отношение к собеседнику, и первым шагнул к дому, потянув Киёши за собой.  
Ладонь из кармана чужого пальто он и не подумал убрать.


	2. Chapter 2

Киёши вёл Ханамию в квартиру молча и быстро, нарочно задерживая шаг, чтобы приноровиться к походке неожиданно нарисовавшегося гостя.  
На заданный недовольным тоном вопрос про дурацкое молчание и проглоченный язык честно ответил: «Боюсь спугнуть».  
После чего выслушал целую тираду о том, что он, Ханамия Макото, — не рыба, чтобы его можно было спугнуть, а если бы Киёши был рыбаком, то во всём Токио было бы не сыскать более стрёмного и беспонтового рыболова.  
— Как, впрочем, и баскетболиста, — не преминул добавить Ханамия, гадко усмехнувшись. Киёши довольно вздохнул — всё было правильно и так, как надо. Ханамия не был бы собой, если бы вдруг стал милым и приятным собеседником. Собственно, тот факт, что он говорит гадости и идёт за Киёши, вцепившись в его ладонь в кармане пальто, радовал больше, чем если бы он просто заткнулся, пусть это и было бы логичнее. Но логика у Ханамии была своя, и Киёши радовался, что она такая вывернутая, — так было интереснее. Ханамия был заперт в небольшом пространстве с ним вдвоём, старики уехали к дальним родственникам погостить на несколько дней, поэтому Киёши почти ощущал себя охотником. Или по меньшей мере рыбаком. Причём совсем не таким уж беспонтовым, как изволил выразиться капитан Кирисаки Даичи.  
Киёши открыл крашеную тёмно-зелёной краской дверь и почти втолкнул Ханамию внутрь, сразу же прижимая его к стене в узкой прихожей. Ханамия хрипло дышал сквозь зубы, и Киёши готов был поклясться, что, если бы не темнота, ненависть во взгляде Ханамии могла бы испепелить. Он щёлкнул выключателем, нащупав его справа, у вешалки, и убедился в своей правоте.  
— Гладкие, — бездумно сказал Киёши, проводя пальцем по плотно сжатым губам. У него было такое ощущение, что он медитирует, причём в транс впадает по ходу дела, всего лишь глядя на искажённое лицо Ханамии так близко. Трогать его губы, а потом проводить пальцами ниже, по шее, забираясь под ворот белого тёплого свитера тоже было сродни гипнотическому обмороку, из которого не хотелось выпадать. Ханамия был идеальным сосудом для грязных мыслей и постыдных эмоций Киёши Теппея. Вернее, грязными и постыдными их посчитал бы любой из его друзей, а Хьюга бы ещё схватился за голову и пнул пару раз. А потом потащил к психиатру по доброте душевной и по праву друга и капитана команды. Но друзей и Хьюги, по счастью, не было рядом. А был только злой, полный ненависти Ханамия, который позволял гладить свои ключицы и одновременно пытался отодвинуться, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Киёши протянул руку и принялся расстёгивать на нём пальто. Распахнув полы, он неторопливо зафиксировал Ханамию на месте, навалившись всем телом. Неимоверно захотелось оказаться в таком же положении, но без одежды. Киёши честно попытался прогнать из головы картинку с голым Ханамией, стонущим под ним, но понял, что вряд ли сейчас сможет это сделать. Тёмная сторона Киёши Теппея, чувствуя своевременность момента и полную безнаказанность, не собиралась уступать. Мельком ужаснувшись, Киёши ещё сильнее вжал Ханамию в стену и тут же почувствовал прицельный и очень ощутимый пинок в колено, правда, другой ноги, не травмированной. Это отрезвило. В конце концов, Ханамия был в его распоряжении, разрешал, и позволял, и был простужен и слаб. А Киёши не был озабоченным идиотом, по крайней мере, он ещё мог держать себя в руках. Кроме того, пинался Ханамия со знанием дела, вкусом и хорошо рассчитанной силой удара. Было больно.  
— Ты совсем охренел? — Ханамия смотрел удивлённо-брезгливо, нарочито широко распахнув глаза. — Думаешь, я позволю тебе меня лапать?  
— Уже, — хрипло проговорил Киёши, продолжая водить ладонью по тёплой коже под белым свитером. — И перестань делать такое лицо, словно у тебя несварение. Не похоже.  
Он опустил руку вниз и слегка сжал стояк Ханамии через джинсы. Ханамия со свистом выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ненавидеть Киёши и позволять ему трогать себя казалось единственным в данную минуту выходом. Ханамия всегда умел извлекать выгоду для себя в любой ситуации, но сейчас сознание замедленно обрабатывало информацию, заменяясь подсознательной подложкой. Подсознанию хотелось, чтобы Киёши не убирал руку. А потом секса. Ханамия плохо переносил всплеск собственных гормонов и стояк на Киёши, поэтому легче было объяснить всё слабостью тела, чем склонностью к идиоту, которого он ненавидел. Потому что либо пришлось бы признать, что он психопат-мазохист, либо отпустить себя и наконец получить то, чего он хотел уже давно. В теперешней патовой ситуации рациональность Ханамии подсказывала, что второй вариант, несомненно, звучит выигрышнее. Хотя бы даже просто для себя. К тому же он позволил себе принять ситуацию уже в тот момент, когда опустил руку в карман пальто Железного придурка и разрешил его языку хозяйничать у себя во рту. На словах картина была отвратительной, а по ощущениям — полным пиздецом. Потому что это было настолько хорошо, что у Ханамии не было связных слов, чтобы объяснить это самому себе.  
Кроме того, Ханамия мог всегда ободрить себя тем, что у него на пару градусов повышена температура, а от этого недалеко и до погружения в забытье и бред. А верит этому кретин Киёши или нет — его личные половые трудности, с которыми пусть он справляется сам.  
Ханамия расслабился, закрыв глаза, и осел в руках Киёши, давая тому возможность решить самому, что делать дальше.  
— Ты хреново принимаешь гостей, — пробормотал он, глумливо улыбаясь. — Где обещанный чай и светские разговоры? Ладно, разговоры, тебе это недоступно, но вот чай можно было предложить, а не хватать меня за член.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — Киёши внезапно лизнул Ханамию в щёку и потащил в свою комнату, на ходу снимая с него свитер. — Тебе надо согреться, сразу чай с мороза нельзя, заболеешь сильнее.  
— Куда уже сильнее, — прошипел Ханамия, изнывая от недостатка прикосновений и объятый ненавистью от того, что не может обозначить этот постыдный для себя факт вслух.  
— Вот и я говорю, — невпопад подытожил Киёши. Ноздри его едва заметно дрожали. Ханамии это неожиданно напомнило, как в каком-то фильме так же было с наркозависимыми. Быть наркотиком хренова Киёши Теппея оказалось неожиданно приятно.  
Киёши тем временем аккуратно надавил на голые плечи гостя, укладывая его на узкую для двоих кровать.  
В следующую минуту Ханамию чуть не подбросило на месте, когда Киёши уткнулся носом ему между ключицами, осторожно прихватывая тонкую кожу зубами и тут же зализывая укус. Позвоночник словно прострелило лёгким электрическим зарядом, а освобождённый от джинсовой ткани член оказался в широкой ладони сейриновской сволочи.  
— Смотри на меня, — приказал Киёши, слегка сжимая пальцы. — Давно хотел это сделать.  
— Трахнуть меня? — Ханамия сделал последнюю попытку отстоять себя, но было понятно, что Киёши прекрасно понимает, что к чему. — Не можешь победить на паркете, так хоть тут пытаешься? Так вот, зря стараешься, ничего у тебя не…  
— Демон с тобой, Ханамия, заткнись уже наконец! — Киёши впился жёстким поцелуем в губы оторопевшего собеседника, словно разом потерял терпение. — Лежи и смотри на меня. А я буду делать то, что ты хочешь.  
Ханамия попытался протестующе замычать, но язык Киёши влажно коснулся нёба, бесстыдно вылизывая рот, а пальцы чуть дрогнули и проехались вверх и вниз по стволу, находя нужный ритм.  
— Я так устал ждать, когда смогу сделать это, — пробормотал Киёши, на мгновение отрываясь от губ Ханамии. — И перестань болтать гадости. Хотя бы сейчас. Потом всё скажешь.  
— Разумеется, — последнее слово должно было остаться за Ханамией, пусть даже это было единственное, что он мог выдавить, проваливаясь в предоргазменную истому.  
Рука Киёши и он сам были теми самыми рукой и придурком, которые полностью удовлетворяли в Ханамии потребность в любви и подлости, удерживая их в гармонии. Носитель вируса оказался и прививкой от него.  
Ханамия растянул губы в злой улыбке, вцепившись одной ладонью в плечо лежащего на нем Киёши и комкая в другой простыни на кровати.  
Он нашёл лекарство, от которого не возникает зависимости, потому что оно просто встраивается в кровеносную систему организма, становясь его частью.  
По крайней мере, в ту секунду, когда Ханамия кончал, выгнув спину, он был уверен в этом абсолютно.  
Ощущения того, что это разовый трах, которым всё закончится, не было и в помине.  
А как оказалось, именно этого Ханамия боялся больше всего.

***  
— Ты псих и полный извращенец, — капитан Кирисаки смотрел в потолок, чувствуя себя великолепно. Удовлетворение от двух полученных за последний час оргазмов было полным и всеобъемлющим, а то, что Киёши даже не позволил ему пальцем шевельнуть, взяв весь процесс на себя, настроило на снисходительный лад. — Отдрочил мне дважды и даже не трахнул, добренький Киёши.  
— Не всё сразу, — Киёши лежал рядом, гладя Ханамию по голой спине. Его рука периодически соскальзывала ниже, причём именно в те моменты, когда Ханамия открывал рот, явно собираясь сказать какую-нибудь гадость. — Сначала вылечу.  
— В смысле? — Ханамия слегка повернул голову, прищурившись. Хотелось понаблюдать и убедиться в правильности выводов.  
— От простуды, — объяснил Киёши самым невинным тоном, уставившись на лежащего в кольце его рук Ханамию с искренней заботой. — Как минимум.  
— А как максимум? — ощетинился капитан Кирисаки, чувствуя, что победа снова ускользает от него.  
— А как максимум — у меня нет смазки, — объяснил Киёши, лучезарно улыбаясь. — И я слишком хочу сделать тебе хорошо, чтобы не думать об этом. Поэтому я сейчас поставлю чайник и будут разговоры. А может, и не будут, — чуть подумав, продолжил он, жадно глядя на взъерошенного и голого Ханамию. — Я еще не всё сделал, чтобы заставить тебя хорошенько пропотеть. И так как радикальные меры я принять не могу по причине отсутствия лубриканта, то будем добиваться желаемого другими способами.  
Несколько минут слегка смутившийся от такой откровенности Ханамия молчал, искоса поглядывая на замершего Киёши, а потом медленно протянул руку к брошенным рядом с кроватью джинсам.  
Насладившись тревожным вопросом в карих глазах напротив, он словно нехотя буркнул:  
— Перестань пялиться таким щенячьим взглядом, противно же. Надо матери позвонить, что буду завтра.  
— Тогда я иду ставить чайник, — лицо Киёши просветлело. — Я же гостеприимный хозяин.  
— Надеюсь, ты не всех своих гостей так встречаешь? — Ханамия красноречиво посмотрел на оставшиеся капли спермы на животе.  
— Только самых любимых, — заверил его Киёши, быстро проведя ладонью по щеке. — Самого.  
Ханамия скривился, сделав вид, что его сейчас стошнит.  
Удовольствие было полным, но Киёши знать об этом было совсем необязательно.  
Ночной разговор за чаем обещал быть интересным.  
Кроме того, сбегать за смазкой в ближайшую аптеку было делом нескольких минут.


	3. Chapter 3

— Где мой чай? — Ханамия спрятал мобильник в карман джинсов и сейчас смотрел на них, словно раздумывая, надеть или нет. А потом совершенно спокойно сложил рядом с собой на краю кровати. Кажется, нагота совсем его не смущала, а если и смущала, то он умел это очень хорошо скрывать.  
— Скоро будет, — Киёши сел рядом, и Ханамию это нервировало — он был слишком близко. — Что ты думаешь... обо всём этом?  
Он красноречиво кивнул на сброшенную одежду и скомканные простыни.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Ханамия. — Я вообще не думаю о такой фигне. Тем более что ничего и не было. Ну, отдрочил ты мне пару раз, ну и что? Если бы мне не было так влом шевелиться, я бы уже ушёл. Ты же прекрасно это понимаешь.  
— Да, — Киёши не стал спорить, что Ханамию снова разозлило. — Но если бы ты действительно хотел уйти, ты сделал бы это и сейчас, невзирая на усталость. Это во-первых.  
— А во-вторых? — с готовностью подал реплику Ханамия, чувствуя странное удовольствие от разговора. Киёши, конечно, наглел, но изучать его было интересно. О том, что Киёши в это же время изучает лично его, Ханамия старался не думать.  
— А во-вторых, ты бы не пришёл и не ждал меня возле дома, — Киёши на мгновение сжал плечо Ханамии и, поднявшись, отправился в кухню. Было слышно, как он звенит посудой и стучит ящиками. Ханамии внезапно стало холодно. Какого хрена он тут вообще делает? Чёртов Киёши, как ни крути, прав. Зачем он вообще сюда припёрся, да ещё и позволил Киёши командовать? Ханамия с ненавистью взглянул на дверь, откуда доносилось оптимистичное звяканье блюдец.  
Кулак любви и заботы, блин.  
Он словно со стороны вдруг увидел голого и жалкого себя, слабого, сдавшегося на милость победителя, задыхающегося от прикосновений Киёши. Он сам пришёл сюда, ждал у дома, позволил Киёши стать хозяином положения. У них всегда были непростые отношения... Да что там, собственно, никаких отношений не было, а теперь этот придурок собирается поить его чаем и дрочит ему, наблюдая, как он кончает.  
Ханамия чувствовал, как знакомая волна злости и ненависти душит его, заставляя кончики ушей полыхать под волосами. Но сейчас ощущение было необычным, не таким, как раньше. Киёши был ближе, чем когда-либо, и это было правильно и неправильно одновременно. Правильно — потому, что Киёши делал так, чтобы Ханамии было хорошо, и неправильно — потому, что это был Киёши. Почему это должен был оказаться именно тот человек, которого он терпеть не мог больше всех в своём окружении, Ханамия понять не мог, что приводило в неимоверную ярость.  
Видимо, Ханамия сейчас был слишком расслаблен и болен, чтобы следить за своим выражением лица, поэтому вошедший в комнату Киёши сразу понял, что его гость взбешён и зол.  
— Я оставил тебя здесь одного не больше, чем на пять минут, а по возвращении нахожу ненормально агрессивную кобру, — Киёши осторожно поставил на стол поднос с чашками и присел на край кровати, глядя, как сцепивший от злости зубы Ханамия остервенело пытается натянуть на себя джинсы. — Ханамия, тебе нельзя оставаться наедине с собой.  
Киёши осторожно отобрал у него скомканную одежду и аккуратно отложил в сторону.  
— Мне кажется, что ты слишком большое значение придаёшь тому, что сейчас с тобой рядом я, а не кто-то другой, — продолжил Киёши, не делая попыток дотронуться, за что Ханамия был ему благодарен. — То есть ты злишься, что это именно я, но не думаю, что кому-то другому ты позволил бы делать то, чем мы только что занимались. Я, если тебя это успокоит, тоже никому не позволил бы, кроме тебя.  
— Никогда не замечал за тобой способности логично мыслить и рассуждать, — пробормотал Ханамия, с удивлением понимая, что бешенство и злость уходят, словно их выпускают через особый кран в голове. Сейчас Киёши был совершенно незащищённым и открытым. Хотя кто, как не Ханамия, знал, насколько обманчивым было это ощущение открытости. Киёши на самом деле был редкостной сволочью, гораздо хуже и круче, чем хитрый и умный Имаёши и сам Ханамия. Хотя себя, конечно, Ханамия сволочью не считал, но ради Киёши готов был отступиться от принципа личного самообмана. Эта доброта, которую видели в Киёши окружающие, была отравлена, причём ядом были пропитаны все её слои и уровни. Ханамия недоумевал, как никто этого не понимал. Разве что сам Киёши. Он видел, что Ханамия никогда не купится на эту насквозь фальшивую улыбку и дружелюбие. По крайней мере, именно этим Ханамия объяснял себе возникшие между ними... связи. Именно связи, наподобие тех, какие возникают постоянно между нейронами серого вещества, взаимодействуя, обрываясь и мгновенно заменяясь новыми.  
Говоря иносказательно, Ханамия и Киёши были противоположными нейронами, оказавшимися в одном мозгу. И при притягивании только сильнее отталкивались друг от друга, действуя, как магниты, заряженные одинаково. Просто человеческая одинаковость законам нормальной физики или химии не подчинялась, что Ханамия констатировал с жутким неудовольствием каждый раз после общения или любого другого взаимодействия с Киёши чёртовым Теппеем. Отталкивался и не мог остановить себя, постоянно стремясь обратно, к источнику раздражения. Всё-таки законы точных наук действовали, хотя и приобретали иногда странные метафизические воплощения. Если бы такое произошло в реальности, мозг, вынужденный вмещать в себя два враждебных типа связей, уже давно бы свихнулся. Впрочем, Ханамия был не уверен, что всё не идёт именно к этому.  
Утешал же себя Ханамия тем, что мозг — орган сложный и всё ещё малоизученный, а их связи — и того хуже. Ханамия считал себя первопроходцем по изучению Киёши, а первопроходцам всегда нелегко. Он искоса взглянул на Киёши, который совершенно по-идиотски пялился на него и улыбался, кретин. Ханамия поморщился, сглатывая, чтобы убрать неприятную сухость и горечь в горле. Нет, не просто нелегко, а пиздец как трудно.  
— Что такое любовь, Ханамия? — вдруг спросил Киёши. Ханамия медленно повернулся всем телом, удобно подгребая под голову подушку. Вопрос был таким же придурочным, как и неожиданным, и капитан Кирисаки ответил сразу же. А что? На идиотский вопрос получите такой же ответ.  
— Специфическое свойство высокоорганизованной материи, — усмехнулся он, получая кайф от разговора. — Но тебе это не грозит. Ты — материя неорганизованная вообще.  
— Зато ты — мастер непрерывной адаптации, — Киёши засмеялся и протянул руку, поправляя подушку под его головой, и Ханамия почувствовал внезапное удовлетворение от того, что с Киёши оказалось интересно не только заниматься сексом и играть в баскетбол, но и вполне неплохо разговаривать на отвлечённые темы. Он замер, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Киёши мягко сминают наволочку. Ханамии стало трудно дышать и неинтересно думать. Рука Киёши была слишком близко. Видимо, он тоже это почувствовал, поэтому через несколько мгновений пальцы одной руки уже сжимали голое плечо Ханамии, а вторая гладила его по груди, задевая и теребя сосок.  
— Чай остынет, — еле проговорил Ханамия, которому стоило неимоверных усилий вывернуться из-под рук Киёши. Он с неожиданно острой тоской подумал, что ещё долго ему придётся отказываться от того, чего действительно хочется, по причинам принципиальности выбора. То, что его внутренний радар настроен именно на Киёши Теппея, казалось чудовищно нелепой несправедливостью, и Ханамия готов был разорвать свою судьбу в клочья, только чтобы не позволить ей посмеяться над собой.  
Киёши прижал его ладонью к кровати, словно не слышал. Он, не мигая, смотрел в лицо Ханамии, который также не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
— Я не настолько неорганизованная материя. Если остынет — я согрею, — улыбнулся Киёши, обдавая тёплым дыханием его шею. Ханамия поёжился от противоречивых ощущений и в который раз поразился, какая же Киёши сволочь. Уметь так искренне улыбаться и так изощрённо играть словами могли очень немногие.  
Ханамия слегка отодвинулся к стене, пока Киёши укутывал его в одеяло и устраивался рядом, притягивая к себе. Он устало вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пока его укладывали и прижимали, обхватывая обеими руками. После двух охренительных оргазмов дико хотелось спать. Хрен с ним, с придурком этим, пусть лапает. Он, Ханамия, сейчас слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. У него, в конце концов, температура. И вообще — глаза не видят, желудок не страдает.  
А об их связях он подумает потом. И о том, как сказать об этом команде, тоже. Это, конечно, его личное дело, однако в том, что разговор об этом по-любому возникнет, он даже не сомневался. И если те же Фурухаши и Сето могли просто всё понять без объяснений и из врождённого ума проигнорировать происходящее, то Хара и особенно Ямазаки обязательно полезут выяснять. А ссориться с командой, жёстко посылая их во все известные места, Ханамии всё-таки не хотелось. Но как бы то ни было, за своих капитан Кирисаки почти не беспокоился, гораздо интереснее было посмотреть, как эту новость преподнесёт своим друзьям Киёши. Придурочный Хьюга с катушек слетит, узнав, с кем тот трахается, и Киёши получит незабываемые впечатления от этого разговора с лучшим другом.  
Ханамия широко ухмыльнулся, утыкаясь носом в плечо Киёши, который счастливо улыбался ему в волосы. Ханамии даже стало его немного жаль. Этот придурок тискал его и совсем не догадывался, что самое интересное ему только предстояло.  
А чай... Что ж, чай вполне можно отложить до утра.


	4. Chapter 4

— До завтра, капитан, — голос Ямазаки вывел Ханамию из задумчивого состояния, в котором он пребывал почти всю тренировку. Не то чтобы Ханамия слишком много думал о Киёши и о том, что ту ночь они провели вместе, но он чувствовал себя... озадаченным. Ханамия несколько раз повторил слово про себя и кивнул сам себе, соглашаясь с правильностью определения. Прежде чем предпринимать какие-то шаги, следовало разобраться с тем, не доставит ли ситуация внутреннего дискомфорта лично ему. На Киёши, в общем-то, было плевать. Почти.  
Ханамия рассеянно кивнул в ответ Ямазаки и Сето, которые сегодня задержались дольше обычного, чтобы убрать зал после тренировки.  
Прошло уже три дня с их безумного чаепития, за время которого чая они так и не выпили. Ханамия тогда провалился в сон и проспал почти до десяти утра, хотя обычно вставал раньше. Но Киёши его не разбудил, мать больше звонками не тревожила, а в постели у него оказалось весьма удобно. Ханамия никак не ожидал, что способен так отключиться в доме у Киёши, он вообще предпочитал ночевать дома, не оставаясь даже у знакомых и родственников, которых знал много лет. Отели на выездных чемпионатах и играх он тоже не любил, но привык к ним, научившись воспринимать как неизбежное, но нейтральное зло. Ханамия не доверял чужим людям и домам. Но Киёши умудрился и тут напакостить — спалось у него просто отлично, лучше, чем в собственной постели. Ханамия скрипнул зубами — они не виделись уже три дня и потребность сорвать на ком-то хреновое настроение походила на зуд от комариных укусов. Правда, комары были размером с собаку, но так было даже интереснее. Ханамия скучал по Киёши, а ещё хотел трахаться и говорить ему что-то гадкое, глядя прямо в глаза.  
Он тихо зашипел от злости, понимая, что в этом желании слишком много извращённого мазохизма. Снизу он всё-таки постоянно видел себя. И это заводило до тёмных точек, мельтешащих перед глазами. Он смежил веки и несколько раз качнул головой, но, как он и ожидал, ничего не изменилось. Конечно, было проще списать всё на повышенное атмосферное давление, но у Ханамии было слишком хорошее здоровье и отличный вестибулярный аппарат, чтобы обманывать себя так примитивно.  
Оставив Сето и Ямазаки в зале, Ханамия шагнул за порог, полной грудью вдыхая вечерний воздух. И подавился им, позорно закашлявшись.  
Киёши ждал его неподалёку от выхода, у ворот школы, и Ханамия несколько раз вздохнул, тут же зло прищурившись. Ему не нравилась собственная радость при виде придурка. Причём радость была настоящей.  
— Какого демона ты тут торчишь? — начинать с грубости не хотелось, но Киёши улыбался, а Ханамия не мог позволить ему получать удовольствие от их встречи. Не сейчас.  
— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — Киёши был слишком спокоен, из-за чего Ханамия начинал злиться ещё сильнее, чувствуя, как теряет контроль над ситуацией. — Соскучился.  
Было непонятно, говорит ли он о себе или спрашивает собеседника — интонация была самая нейтральная и одновременно нацеленная на то, чтобы проверить реакцию лично его, Ханамии.  
— Я — нет, — отрезал Ханамия с такой кислой миной, что ему самому на миг показалось, что он жуёт кусок лимона. Большой кусок. Впрочем, видеть Киёши возле своей школы было настолько странно, что Ханамия не мог разобрать, что же он на самом деле ощущает. Потому что лимоны он любил, а Киёши — нет. То есть вообще терпеть не мог. Однако послевкусие от встречи с ним возникло самое противоречивое.  
— Хочу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, — Киёши словно не замечал хмурой физиономии собеседника.  
— С чего бы это? — Ханамия чувствовал, как от ярости темнеет в глазах. Казалось, в череп заливают цемент, который с каждой секундой забивает все поры, перекрывая доступ кислороду. — Секс совсем не повод для близкого знакомства. Поэтому вали отсюда, пока тебя не увидели наши. Они не слишком любят... таких бесталанных идиотов.  
Ханамия хотел сказать «тебя», но вдруг понял, что это прозвучало бы чересчур заботливо, словно он боится за Киёши и реакции сокомандников на столь несвоевременное и бессмысленное посещение. По крайней мере, Киёши мог бы так подумать, но, судя по тошнотворно дружелюбной улыбке и способности переть напролом, как танк, его идиотский мозг занимали сейчас совершенно другие мысли. Но уже следующая фраза привела Ханамию в бешенство. Оказывается, Киёши мог быть редкостной сволочью.  
— Поэтому соглашайся и идём, — Киёши крепко вцепился в рукав куртки Ханамии. Вокруг ещё было довольно людно, но поблизости не было никого, чем он и воспользовался. К тому же по беспокойным взглядам Ханамии он понял, что кто-то из Кирисаки Дайчи ещё в помещении и у них двоих не так уж много времени для разговора тет-а-тет. — Я, конечно, могу объяснить твоим, что мы встречаемся и даже трахаемся, но сегодня у меня этого не было в планах. Надеюсь, у тебя тоже не возникало мысли представить меня в качестве твоего секс-партнёра?  
Киёши говорил спокойно, но в его исполнении вполне ироничная речь звучала так пошло, что Ханамия с ужасом почувствовал, как у него встаёт. К тому же Киёши его шантажировал, что внезапно привело его в злой восторг — всё-таки он был прав и Киёши совсем не такой дружелюбный и всепрощающий кретин, которым он всегда прикидывался.  
Его опять мотало по самой широкой эмоциональной амплитуде, которая резко увеличивалась от близкого соседства с Киёши. А точка равновесия находилась где-то в районе грудной клетки, причём далеко не своей. В своей как раз слишком сильно стучало, когда Киёши осторожно и быстро прижал его к себе и тут же отпустил, очевидно ожидая реакции.  
— Идём, — прошипел Ханамия, отшатнувшись. Было понятно, что Киёши затеял всю эту хрень с жалким шантажом, чтобы дать Ханамии возможность согласиться. Понятное дело, что Ханамии по большому счёту плевать, как на их трах с Киёши отреагирует команда, но поступить так, не обдумав, под каким видом им следует подать эту новость, было бы неразумно и недальновидно. К тому же вспыльчивый Ямазаки в справедливом негодовании мог полезть и в драку, что совершенно не устраивало Ханамию — ни как капитана команды, ни как тренера, ни как потенциального партнёра Киёши-мать-его-Теппея. Конечно же, речь шла только о сексе. В конце концов, никто не виноват, что стоит у Ханамии на Киёши. Это всё гормоны и биохимия, а против науки не работают примитивные методы. Поэтому надо было извлечь пользу из ситуации. В первую очередь для себя.  
— Спасибо, что согласился, — Киёши просиял, вызвав вполне ожидаемый приступ отвращения. Стояк проходить не собирался.  
— Куда? — Ханамия мог сейчас говорить только рублеными фразами, которые выталкивал из себя между короткими вдохами.  
— Ко мне, — улыбка Киёши стала ещё шире и хитрее. Он шёл чуть сзади, словно давал Ханамии больше пространства, создавая ощущение ложной безопасности. Но по тому, как он двигался, говорил и даже дышал, Ханамия понимал, что настроен Киёши весьма решительно. В ту ночь, три дня назад, они так и не трахнулись, хотя Ханамия и был не против, да и Киёши явно не отказался бы. Но почему-то у Ханамии в какой-то момент возникло странное чувство несвоевременности.  
Трах, разумеется, был бы оправдан физиологией, но... а поговорить? Или хотя бы просто привыкнуть, что тот, кого ты не выносишь, может быть рядом. И даже ближе, чем себе можно представить в самых кошмарных снах. Или в самых безумных — Ханамия ещё не решил. Поэтому надо было узнать Киёши лучше, а после с ясной головой принимать окончательное решение.  
Только вместо того, чтобы оговорить условия взаимодействия, он молча шёл чуть впереди чёртова Киёши к нему домой, прекрасно зная, зачем он согласился, но абсолютно не понимая почему.  
Изредка Ханамия сбивался с быстрого шага, и в эти моменты тёплое дыхание Киёши согревало его затылок, отчего кожу словно покалывало сотней иголок, что было одновременно и приятно, и больно. Но к боли Ханамия давно привык.  
Поэтому и поездка в метро, где их прижимали друг к другу, и дорога от метро до дома Киёши прошли почти в полном молчании. Ханамия думал о том, что это совсем скоро произойдёт, но о том, что будет дальше, размышлять пока не хотелось, и он решил действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Может, это будет настолько ужасно и отвратительно, что выбьет из него всю дурь и мешанину эмоций, и он забудет о Киёши, и всё станет как раньше, до того, как он увидел это отвратительную дружелюбную улыбку, которую хотелось стереть кулаком. Киёши будил в нём слишком примитивные инстинкты, а значит...  
В эту минуту его втолкнули в дверь, и Ханамия понял, что оказался в другом мире. Он не знал ещё, что будет дальше, но три дня назад они пытались пить здесь чай, дрочили друг другу и Ханамия спал до утра, пока Киёши прижимался пахом к его заднице, перехватив рукой поперёк груди.  
Место обитания Киёши было более чем странным.  
Здесь с Ханамией происходили самые дикие и необычные вещи и события в его жизни.  
В этот момент Киёши прижал его к стене, как тогда, три дня назад, и Ханамия инстинктивно задрал подбородок, подставляя губы.  
Пока всё повторялось, как в прошлый раз, а Ханамия был приверженцем стабильности и системного подхода во всех сферах жизни.  
И он абсолютно не сомневался в том, что всё будет хорошо.  
Насколько это вообще возможно с таким невыносимым идиотом, как Киёши.


	5. Chapter 5

— Чай будешь? — срывающимся голосом спросил Киёши, и Ханамия издевательски осклабился, пытаясь выплыть из той горячей мути, что плавала сейчас у него в голове вместо мозга.  
— Естественно, ты же именно за этим меня сюда притащил.  
Киёши кивнул, целуя Ханамию в шею. Губы у него дрожали, а взгляд был таким бестолковым и бессмысленным, что Ханамия с удовольствием понял, что тот тоже плохо соображает. Очень плохо. Может, действительно стоит остановиться на пару минут, чтобы хотя бы не пропустить момент, когда Киёши его завалит? Кто-то из них двоих должен сохранять хотя бы относительный рассудок, и, конечно же, это будет явно не сейриновский придурок.  
Ханамия провокационно прижался к паху Киёши, хоть и понимал, что трезвости мышления это ему не добавит. Но Киёши задышал чаще и впился зубами ему в плечо, что привело Ханамию в неплохое расположение духа. Было приятно видеть, как Киёши теряет контроль над собой. А чем меньше его у Киёши, тем больше у Ханамии — это же ясно как день. Но горячий язык Киёши скользнул по шее Ханамии, и он недовольно констатировал, что контроль — штука эфемерная и ускользающая, а Киёши — слишком материален для того, чтобы избегать реального положения вещей.  
— Хватит! — задыхающимся голосом пробормотал Ханамия, чувствуя, что ещё немного — и ноги откажутся его держать. — Да погоди ты пару минут, идиот!  
Он изо всех имеющихся сил отпихнул Киёши от себя, пытаясь отдышаться. Глаза у Киёши были совсем тёмные, он смотрел на Ханамию не мигая и, кажется, не совсем понимал, чего от него хотят. А может, и понимал, просто притворялся. Это же Киёши, а он та ещё хитрая сволочь.  
Киёши замер, а потом медленно отпустил его. Видно было, что этот придурок уже себе там чего-то навоображал: его смущённый вид не требовал никаких объяснений.  
— Я тебя не... помял?  
— Ещё чего. Хотя ты такой неловкий, что даже удивляюсь, как этого ещё не случилось, — соврал Ханамия, замерев у стены. Неловким Киёши уж точно нельзя было назвать.  
— Идём в кухню, в самом деле, — Киёши завёл Ханамию в маленькую кухню с мини-морозильником, небольшим столом и плитой на две конфорки. Ханамия успел удивиться, как здоровый Киёши здесь вообще помещается.  
— А где твои? — спросил он, устраиваясь на табуретке в углу, чтобы что-то спросить. Где сейчас старики Киёши, его интересовало в последнюю очередь. Разве что с точки зрения распределения времени: не хотелось, чтобы кто-то сюда припёрся в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Уехали погостить к дальним родственникам, в Осаку, — охотно бросился поддерживать разговор Киёши, ловко доставая из шкафа чашки и зажигая газ под начищенным до блеска чайником. — Я поэтому спешил тебя перехватить, пока они... Ну, пока здесь нет никого. Не идти же куда-нибудь в мотель. Это как-то... Не хочу, короче.  
— Ты потому торчал возле моей школы, что захотел потрахаться, пока взрослых нет дома? — Ханамия издевательски осклабился, ёрзая задницей на неудобной табуретке. Стояк не проходил, но сдаваться Ханамия всё равно не собирался. К тому же произошедшее несколько минут назад преображение Киёши пугало, и он подсознательно хотел оттянуть тот момент, когда горячее безумие опять заволочёт мозг, а Киёши навалится на него всем телом и так же, как и он сам, перестанет соображать.  
— И это тоже, — не стал отпираться сейриновский придурок. Ханамия злорадно заметил, как у него покраснели кончики ушей. — Но неужели так трудно поверить в то, что я действительно скучал?  
Ханамия даже не стал отвечать — неинтересно. К тому же если Киёши действительно скучал, то это были его личные половые трудности. Со своими инстинктами Ханамия умел справляться. Он перевёл взгляд на руки, аккуратно засыпавшие чаинки в заварочный чайник, и с неудовольствием поправил самого себя: почти умел. Руки у Киёши были красивые, крупные кисти бережно и аккуратно сыпали чай, не теряя ни грамма. А ещё этими самыми руками...  
— Скучают только придурки, которым скучно с самим собою, — резко выдохнул Ханамия, сжимая кулаки под столом.  
— Не только, — покачал головой Киёши, серьёзно глядя на него, но спорить не стал, а просто поставил перед ним чашку с уже заваренным чаем. Ханамия смотрел, как кружили и оседали на дно листья, и ему казалось, что его также несёт водоворотом, затягивая в чёрную глубину. Зачем он здесь, почему Киёши, для чего всё это — он не знал и не хотел думать. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ужасно устал.  
— Я не хочу, — он смотрел на дно чашки и понимал, что ему всё лень. Ругаться с Киёши, сопротивляться ему, пить чай. В этом не было никакого смысла лично для Ханамии. Потому что он всё потерял с того самого момента, как сыграл с Киёши первую игру. Ну или чуть позже.  
— Ты не хочешь чай? — удивился Киёши, наклоняясь над ним, и это было невыносимо. Отвратительно. Хорошо.  
— Не хочу, — повторил Ханамия, закрывая глаза, пока Киёши целовал его, скользя губами по вискам и губам, спускаясь к горлу. Ханамия поднял голову выше, чтобы облегчить ему доступ, пока Киёши запустил руки ему под свитер и гладил по спине широкими ладонями. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, идиот.  
— Нет уж, Ханамия, это мой дом, — ладони Киёши легли на его лопатки плотно и мягко. Так, наверное, он держит мяч, когда играет, — промелькнула мысль у Ханамии в голове, но пропала, унесённая потоком бессознательного с запахом зелёного чая. — Так что тебе придётся смириться.  
— Мне нужно уйти, — Ханамия сам поразился, как беспомощно это прозвучало.  
— Нет, не нужно, — Киёши рывком поднял его, прижимая к себе. — Можешь говорить что угодно, делать что угодно, но уйти я тебе не позволю.  
— Это насилие, ты об этом знаешь? За это судят, — пробормотал Ханамия, вцепившись в рубашку Киёши пальцами. Устойчивости не было никакой, ноги дрожали, как каучуковые.  
— Мне сейчас всё равно, — сознался Киёши, улыбаясь. Его губы касались уха Ханамии. Было щекотно, и окружающее ощущалось на грани обморока. — Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.  
— Только такой идиот, как ты, говорит такую сентиментальную хрень, когда хочет трахаться.  
Фраза словно кодово щёлкнула в подсознании, и Ханамия содрал рубашку с Киёши и протянул руку, пытаясь вытащить ремень из джинсов.  
— Давай всё-таки чай допьём, — хрипло пробормотал Киёши, перехватывая его запястье, что ещё раз убедило Ханамию в том, что Киёши — садист и сволочь. — А то и в прошлый раз получилось так... негостеприимно.  
Ханамия посмотрел на Киёши, как на умалишённого, и внезапно его начало трясти от злого смеха. Он попытался перестать, но его трясло всё сильнее, а ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. И очень хотелось смазать Киёши по роже.  
— Ну, давай пить чай, — он рывком освободился из рук Киёши и почти упал на табуретку, вцепившись пальцами в сиденье. Ширинка джинсов давила на стояк, в паху ныло, а в голове плавала всё та же белёсая муть, которая то и дело вспыхивала перед глазами блестящими искрами. — А темы для разговора ты тоже заранее подготовил?  
— Нет, — растерянно покачал головой Киёши. — Но... разве мы и так не сможем поговорить?  
Ханамия подхватил чашку в ладонь и отпил крошечный глоток горьковатой жидкости. Он пытался взять ситуацию под контроль, но это было лишено всякого смысла. Стоило Киёши просто дотронуться до него, и восприятие Ханамии менялось полностью, погружая в какой-то паршивый параллельный мир.  
Поэтому он просто пил чай, надеясь, что этот весь бред вдруг прекратится, жидкость в чашке закончится, он встанет и, послав Киёши по известному адресу, пойдёт домой. И знал, что ничего подобного не будет. Оглушительно тикали старые часы, секундная стрелка не работала, замерев чёрным остриём на римской цифре «три», несколько полос на светлой стене от заходящего солнца отвлекали от желания подставить Киёши задницу.  
Ханамия очень аккуратно поставил ополовиненную чашку на стол и вытер влажные ладони о джинсы. Киёши стоял напротив, опираясь о стену, — голый по пояс, с вытянутым наполовину ремнём, совершенно невозмутимый. Он смотрел на Ханамию как наркоман, по крайней мере, зрачки у него были такими же. Чёрными, почти полностью заполнившими карюю радужку.  
Ханамии стало страшно и весело — он не помнил, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него так безумно.  
Солнце быстро опускалось за горизонт, золотистые полосы передвинулись со стены на Киёши, расчертив его грудную клетку косыми линиями, а Ханамия пил чай мелкими глотками, не отрывая взгляд от Киёши. Напряжение сгустило воздух до состояния, когда его можно было резать. Или черпать ложкой, используя в качестве сиропа для грёбаного чая.  
— Спасибо, — Ханамия сделал последний глоток и растянул губы в злой усмешке. — Вот и поговорили.  
Киёши продолжал смотреть на него, словно не слышал ни слова. А потом протянул руку открытой ладонью кверху, словно ожидал, что Ханамия вцепится в неё в ответ. Идиот.  
— Тебе понравился чай? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Горький, — мстительно ответил Ханамия и медленно протянул руку навстречу.  
До комнаты Киёши оставалось сделать несколько шагов.  
Ханамии казалось, что в голове раздаётся эхо тысяч голосов, которые орали, кричали, визжали, чтобы он остановился, иначе назад дороги не будет. Ханамия Макото очень любил вызов и не любил, когда его пытаются отговорить от задуманного. Особенно если это пытался сделать он сам.  
Ханамия улыбнулся, крепче сжал пальцы Киёши в своих и закрыл глаза, шагая за ним.  
Упасть он не боялся.


End file.
